empty wardrobe
by thefallfiles
Summary: Do you feel this darkness coating my lungs? Mulder x Scully after The Truth before I Want To Believe


Taking the lanyard from around her neck, Scully placed the ID card on the desk in the study. She could feel the harshness of the day beginning to chip away at her. The glow of the hallway light cast a cockcrow shade against her skin.

She gave away parts of herself in everything she did; the blazing fire within her soul crumbling, the shell of her existence attempting to keep the hubris indurated within.

The deep, fiery embers that kept others away – for who dare touch the calloused fingers of the broken?

Only those that have been broken can see the shards of the fractured shell inside one another and not be afraid.

"Mulder," her mouth spoke.

 _Do you feel this darkness_ _coating_ _my lungs? Like coal dust flakes,_ her mind pleaded.

She peeled her shirt from her body, unclipped her bra, begging the chasm to let her go.

Their fingers entwined, she could feel the ghost of her younger self coating herself with mortar, bricking up the walls inside her heart.

 _Don't do this. Stop doing this._ This effervescent love was crumbling into resentment.

The shadows of the room peeled from the walls, taunting her, the darkness promising her it wouldn't impede her.

"I can't run anymore, Mulder. I'm tired."

It was cold in the abyss; the sheets cool against her bare skin, she shivered - the heater was on the fritz again.

He paused at her words, but her tongue against his told him to continue. Teeth digging into his bottom lip, before taking the plump bottom lip into the hot wet cavern of her mouth.

The hands on her shoulders no longer provided that familiar warmth, excitement, thrill. Her heart panged out of longing, rather than want.

His fingers traced the hem of her last good pair of panties.

Her mind whispered to her that she was dirty, it could smell her misery a mile away.

His mouth was now pressed to her breast, eager as always to see if his lips and tongue could get her off before his fingers did.

Scully groaned, partly in arousal, partly in frustration.

Her mind was taunting her.

She slid her fingers into Mulder's messy locks, pulling him away from his current mission to claim her chest. She shoved him over, his slick fingers removing themselves from between her thighs, her lips breathing out an _Oh, God_. Her hand moving from his hair to clutch at the sheet covering the mattress, the other clawing at his shoulder.

"Shut up," She hissed.

Mulder was rumpled, his hair pressed down on the left side from being in one spot for too long.

"What?" He asked, brown wrinkled.

Knees pressed on either side of his hips, the duvet crinkling from the press of her legs. Scully closed her eyes.

 _Shut up. Shut up._

She could feel his gaze on her, wet fingers circling reassuring patterns across the backs of her thighs.

"Come back to me."

Her eyes shot open, almost as wide as the hole in her heart.

Scully pressed a reassuring palm to his cheek. Words wouldn't come, though, the acidic taste of betrayal metastasizing in her bloodstream.

 _Traitor,_ her body whispered.

"I love you." He whispered.

As though those words between them would chase away the darkness plagued between them.

Pulling him back towards her, she pressed her lips to his to stop the words from spilling recklessly from her own mouth.

Chipped nail polish adorned her fingernails, delicate digits pulling at the zipper until it crumpled on his legs behind her, Scully flung the material towards a dark corner without a second thought.

Cold sweat dripped between his clavicle, she squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a throbbing in-between her legs, the tempo increasing the longer her eyes traced the familiar path before her, a cherry tinged tongue chased the droplet now sliding down chest.

His fingers are tight against her hips, as if he was afraid she was going to slip between the cracks in his fingers.

Thick fingers pulled aside the damp lacy strap of material that clung to her tightly, angry red lines visible against etiolated skin. Then - he is inside of her, his cock buried in the slick embrace of her pussy.

His neck is dripping in sweat already, she breathed him in, her mind working overtime to commit this to memory. Scully moaned, the muscles in her leg already protesting against such an acrobatic activity after such a grievous day. His cock moved in and out of her slick walls, one of his hands desperately reaching for her own against the duvet; her fingers squeezed his in reassurance. His other hand rested against the small of her back.

 _Yes,_ _I'm here. Mulder, I'm here,_ she told him with every canter of her hips, every squeeze of her fingers.

Carmine tresses mixed with her lashes when he suddenly moved, Scully feels a mild discomfort at the sudden change in angle without so much as a warning. Mulder, now in a seated position, she stretched her legs forward, hips twitching in longing when his fingers brushed against her left breast.

"Oh God." She moaned.

Mulder's tongue pressed against her jaw, lips seeking to mark her every surface he could touch before he started to move in and out of her at an expeditious pace, Scully could feel how much he wanted her, his cock was so hard it was taking every bone in _her_ body to not stop him right now and take his cock into her mouth.

Her nipples were hard, dark patterns was starting to shade around her areolas from where he had been focused earlier and thinking about it just made her even wetter.

She could feel his muscles beginning to tense and knew that if she wanted to get anything done she needed to get it done now. She ground against him hard and fast, her breath coming out in sharp spurts, begging her runners lungs to last just a few more minutes. Just a few more.

He knew what she needed, pressing his thumb to her swollen pussy, he circled arbitrary patterns against her clit until-

He came.

Mulder collapsed backwards, his head rolling to the side as soon as it made contact with the pillow.

"Did you-?" He asked.

"Yeah." She lied.

It was easier for her these days to lie.

 _I cam_ _e, Mulder. I'm fine, Mulder. I'm happy, Mulder._

But it shouldn't be easy to lie to someone you love, she knew that. Or does it mean that you love them that you are able to lie so easily?

He deserved somebody that could give themselves wholly to him. They deserve better than this desolate trap they have fallen into.

"Mulder," She turned her head, wary eyes waiting for him to look at her.

"Yeah, Scully?" He asked, his voice exhausted, a small smile tugging on his lips.

She turned on her side, reaching for his hand which he took without hesitating.

"I love you." She blurted it out, her heart ached at those words.

 _Coward,_ her mind screeched.

His eyes sparkled, a toothy grin spread across his lips.

The next day half when he woke up at dawn, half her wardrobe was gone and so was she.


End file.
